Thanks giving at the Hotchner's
by Evildarkwolf
Summary: A one shot! The team spends their Thanks giving at Hotch's house. Hotch Smiles and Reid and Morgan get into trouble. Please Read and Review.


**A/N: This is my first one shot. So I hope I do ok. It will get better as you read on, I promise. All mistakes are my own because I don't have a beta. And I don't remember what Hotch's house looks like so bare with me. **

The BAU team was all sitting on the plane on their way home. It had been a difficult case and they were looking forward to getting home for the holiday. The sun was streaming into the window by Hotch's head. It would have been a nice day to take his son to the park if he were home. He glanced around the interior of the plane at his associates. Morgan was reading a men's magazine, and Reid was listening to something on his CD player. A few more hours and they would be home. JJ was reading a Vampire Diaries book while Emily was staring off into space. Gideon was thinking of what he wanted to do for the holiday.

Hotch looked up as JJ came around asking if anyone wanted anything to drink. Reid looked up and smiled, JJ knew what he wanted: a cup of sugar with a little coffee in it.

"Morgan smiled up at her. "JJ, give me a beer."

JJ moved on towards the back as she glanced at Gideon. "Gideon?"

"Make mine a milk."

"What about you Hotch?"

"Anything is fine."

"Hey JJ!" Yelled Reid. "Can you see if there are any doughnuts or cake back there?"

"Sure, Reid." A few minutes later she came along with a tray and passed out the snacks.

"JJ, what are you doing for Thanksgiving?"

JJ looked at Hotch. "I guess I'm having dinner with my family. I hadn't thought about it, since our case could have gone past it."

"What about the rest of you?"

Morgan smiled. "I was thinking of asking one of my girls to join me for a private dinner. Then go to visit my mom."

Reid just looked sad. "I don't have any plans. Guess I'll just stay home and watch the discovery channel."

Morgan snorted. "Could you get any more boring?" The commit making Reid frown more.

"Well there is a poetry reading at the park, and then they are having a debate about the best poets of our time after that."

Morgan smiled. "Yeah, ok."

Hotch rolled his eyes but came up with this great idea. "Does anyone want to come over to my place and have dinner with me and Haley? We could watch football after wards or watch a movie."

Gideon looked up with a milk mustache, and smiled. "I'm in. I didn't have any plans anyway."

Reid, "Sure Hotch. I can always record the show on Discovery for later."

JJ just smiled, "I guess I'm in as well. You sure your wife won't mind all us showing up?"

"She won't mind, I'll call her now and tell her."

Morgan stood up and grabbed a doughnut from Reid, "I'll come over and then go over to Mom's in the evening."

Hotch got up to make the call on the plane phone.

JJ looked at Emily. "Are you going?"

Emily looked over at her. "Hu?"

"Are you going?"

"Going where?"

"Hotch just asked us to come over for Thanksgiving."

"Oh. I can't. I have stuff to do."

JJ frowned. "Come on. Please. I don't want to be the only girl going." JJ tried to give her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. I'll go." She smiled. "I hate to cook anyway."

Hotch came back smiling. "She has no problem with it. So is everyone going?" They all shook their heads. "Good. Who wants to help Haley cook?"

They went silent as Hotch looked around. "I will." Gideon said.

"Thanks, Jason. We're almost home. I'm going to call Garcia and ask her if she wants to go."

"I'll call her. She'll go if I ask nicely." Morgan smiled at him taking another bite of the doughnut.

"If you guys could make it to my place around two that would be great. We start dinner at five. I just figure we could watch a movie and talk before dinner."

They all liked the idea it was something normal and not work related.

The plane landed and they all went home. Morgan called Garcia. "The most adorable voice you'll ever hear in your life, here to help with all the questions you have."

That comment brought a smile to his face. He wondered if she was ever going to run out of things to say. "Baby girl, it's Morgan."

"Well in that case you can see the beautiful face that belongs to the adorable voice." Garcia was bouncing her orange colored hair with her left hand while playing with a squashy ball with the other.

"Hotch invited us all to go to his place for Thanksgiving dinner. Do you want to go with me?"

"Sure. Anything for you. You are going to pick me up right?"

"Yes…It's in two days."

"Do you have a time?"

"One-thirty."

"Ok Sweet cheeks. See you then." He smiled as she hung up.

At Hotch's house JJ was the first to arrive shortly followed by Reid. Haley greeted them both with a big smile and a hug. "I'm so glad you two could make it."

Hotch came around the corner. "About time, your both five minutes late. I have a movie started in the living room."

JJ and Haley walked off towards the kitchen and didn't hear him.

"What movie is it?" Reid was hoping it was something he would like.

"Why don't you watch it?"

"Please?" Reid looked at him like a sad lost boy.

"It's Mr. Deed's. You should like it. It's a comedy." He walked over to him and put his hand on his back and pushed him toward the living room.

Gideon pulled up and got out with a green bowl with aluminum foil over the top and a DVD resting on top. He walked up to the door and rang the bell, right when he did Morgan pulled up. Getting out he went around to the passenger side and opened the door. Garcia came out with a hot pink lacy top on and blue jeans. Gideon wondered why she was dressed like that it wasn't a party they were going to. But then again that's how Garcia was.

Haley answered the door and was greeted with Gideon handing her the green bowl. "What's this?"

"Ambrosia salad."

Haley liked the stuff. "Wow. Thank you. I didn't even think of making it. I'm sure everyone will like it because I sure do. Please come in."

"I like it too. My mom use to make it all the time."Gideon took the DVD off the top and went in the house.

Morgan and Garcia came in after hugging Haley and went to join Reid and Hotch in the living room.

Hayley and Gideon went in the kitchen. "The turkeys been in the oven all day."

"What kind of turkey is it?"

"Butter ball. I like them better than the others it's more juicy." Gideon agreed and looked around for some cooking supplies. Haley seeing this showed him where everything was and together they worked at getting the meal ready.

Morgan and Garcia took up the love seat, Hotch sitting in his favorite chair. Reid wanted to sit on the floor for some reason. JJ came in a few minutes later with Emily by her side.

"Emily. What took you so long? I thought you'd be here before me." Morgan said as he laughed.

"I was caught up in traffic." She and JJ sat down on the long couch. "Ohh…I love this movie. Is there any popcorn?"

Hotch shook his head. "What? And ruined dinner?"

"Ah come on Hotch. What's a movie without popcorn?" Morgan asked as he looked over at him.

"How many of you want popcorn?" They all raised their hands. "Fine but I'm not making it."

Reid stud up. "I'll make it. Where's the popcorn?"

"In the kitchen." Morgan teased making the others laugh.

"I know that. I meant where in the kitchen?"

"Above the fridge." Hotch said trying not to smile.

Reid went in the kitchen seeing Gideon and smiling. He was chopping up something red and slimy, it looked nasty. He found the fridge and grabbed the box and went over to the microwave and popped one in. While it popped he watched Hayley read a recipe. Then she walked over to a cutting board and picked up some big green leafs and wash them off. After that she started to cut then and then throw them into a big bowl. The microwave went off and he took it out and popped another one in. "Haley." He said quietly.

Haley stopped cutting thinking she heard her name being called. But not hearing anything else she went on finishing her salad. "Hayley." She turned around hearing again and saw Reid. "Yes?"

"Sorry to bother you but I need a bowl for the popcorn. I don't know where they are."

"That's ok." She reached above her head into the cabinet and grabbed two big bowls. "Here you go. Don't eat too much. And tell the others to save some room for dinner."

"I will." He turned around and poured the popped popcorn in the first bowl and then the other once it was done and headed back to the living room.

They ate and watched the movie and when the movie was over it was around four o'clock. Hotch stood up and stretched. "There's some board games in the closet over there if anyone wants to play. I'm going to go see if they need help in the kitchen."

Garcia was the first to jump up and go to the closet, looking inside she found a majority of games to play. "Wow. That's a lot of board games."

Morgan came over. "Yeah. Too bad he doesn't have a game system to play. Board games are sort of boring."

"O-They are not. Hey JJ do you want to play this with me?" He held up 'Life game'.

JJ went over to the closet looking inside. "Well. I wanna play them all. He has some good games. Monopoly, Candy land, Blink, Sorry…Ohh they even have Star craft. Wow."

She and Garcia sat down on the floor in front of the coffee table setting it up. "Anyone else want to play?"

"I will." Emily came over and sat down beside JJ.

JJ looked around but all the guys left the room. "Guess it's a girl's time."

Morgan and Reid made their way into the kitchen smelling the yummy food making their mouths water. Hayley and Hotch went into the dining room laughing about something. Gideon was looking in the oven checking on the turkey. Smiling he left the room going down the hall.

Reid looked around the kitchen spotting a pumpkin pie sitting there begging to be eaten.

Morgan looked at Reid then to where he was looking spotting the same thing. "Man. That looks so good. Now my mouth is watering."

Reid shook his head looking away trying to resist going over there and eating a piece.

Morgan just kept looking at it. It was calling to him and he was giving in. But like a moth to a flame his temptation got the better of him and he walked over to it getting a better look.

"What are you doing?" Reid came over too looking down at it the pie was still calling to him.

"Thinking the same thing you are."

"I'm not thinking anything."

Morgan looked up at him. "Yes you are. I can see it in your face. You want that pie as much as I do. Maybe even more." Morgan then looked around for a knife.

"I do want some but if I do Haley might make me leave." Trying to be a good boy he turned his back to the pie.

"She will not. She's too nice. Knife, knife. Gatta find a knife. Ah ha! Found it!" He pulled one out of the draw he just opened and walked over to the pie. "Reid grab a plate."

"No. I'm not helping you." The pie was yelling at him to turn around.

"Fine then I'll just grab the whole thing and take it home and you'll never get any." Morgan said cutting into the pie.

Reid thought about it but like Morgan his bad judgment got the better of him also and he walked over to the cabinets and started to look for the plates. Finding them he pulled two snow white plates out and put them next to the pie.

Morgan put one big peace on his plate and a smaller one on Reid's. "That's not fair. I want one like yours."

Morgan compared his own to Reid's. "Looks the same to me now go get some forks. I'll grab the cool whip." As soon as he turned his back Reid switched the plates and grabbed two forks.

Morgan grabbed the cool whip that comes in a can and put some on his and was about to put some on Reid's when he noticed something. "Umm Reid…When did your piece grow?"

"What?" Trying to play dumb. "It looks the same to me. Can I have some cool whip now?"

Morgan put a small dab on his.

"Come on Morgan that's not fair."

"You switching the pies isn't fair ether. But you did it."

Reid gave him sad eyes and Morgan gave in and sprayed some more on. "Happy?"

Just as Reid was about to answer Gideon came down the hall.

"Run." Morgan grabbed his plate and took off in the other direction into the dining room slipping by Hotch and Haley unnoticed. Reid grabbed his and ran the same way but Hotch looked up at that time and saw him. "What's that?"

Reid looked at him holding the plate above his head. "Peanuts." He then fast walked into the living room taking a seat next to Morgan on the long couch.

Hotch looked at Haley. "I think he just lied to me."

"About what?"

Hotch decided to let it go since it was Thanks giving. "Nothing." They went back to talking.

The girls all looked at the two with the pies. Garcia stood up. "It's that pie?!" She said all excited.

Morgan put his finger over his mouth. "Shhh. Not too loud. It's in the kitchen. Go get some."

Garcia looked at him sadly. "You're not going to share yours with me?"

"No baby girl. It's not that big as it is."

"Fine." She turned on her heel and headed to the kitchen JJ and Emily followed.

Morgan looked at Reid. "The irresistible pie."

Reid agreed packing his mouth with more pie.

Garcia saw Gideon opening a can near the pie that was now calling to her. "JJ go talk to him. Get him away from that pie."

"Why me? I have a better idea. Emily you go distract him while I go get the pie and Garcia you keep an eye open just in case Haley comes back."

Emily walked in there looking around. "Hey Gideon. What are you fixing?"

"Get out."

"What'd I do?"

"Nothing I just don't want to talk while I'm cooking."

"Don't you think you need a break? You've been in here a long time."

JJ slowly walked over to the pie checking to see where Gideon was. His back was to her so she reached in the cabinet for some plates finding them on the first try. She grabbed them and started to walk back over to the pie when she noticed that Gideon was turning around.

Emily yelled. "Bug!"

Gideon turned around and looked down. "Where?"

Emily smiled the bug trick worked. "Right there." She pointed to the floor where she saw a spot.

Gideon took his glasses out from his pocket and put them on looking at the floor. "Looks like dirt to me."

"Sorry. I thought it was a bug."

JJ quickly put the one pie on the plate and was about to do the same to the other plate when she heard someone suck their breath in.

"JJ! What are you doing?"

JJ turned around seeing Hayley walking over to her. She must have heard Emily yell. "I was…umm…I'm hungry."

"You could have waited. Now put that back." But then she noticed that two pieces were missing. "What? You already ate two?" Seeing the can of cool whip out.

JJ shook her head. "No." She was seriously thinking of telling on Morgan and Reid.

"I don't see anyone else in here." She put her arms by her side. "You know what this means don't you?"

"No."

"It means you're going to cook another one. Since there's not enough for everyone." She walked over to the fridge opening the freezer she took out another pie. "Have fun." She smiled and walked back to the dining room.

JJ gave Emily a dirty look and went over to the oven. "Gideon, is the turkey done yet? I need to make this pie."

"It should be." Gideon walked over and took the big fat juicy turkey out.

Hotch looked at the time. "Better find someone to set the table." He went in the living room.

Morgan and Reid heard him and pushed their plates under the couch. "Could you two set the table?"

"Sure." The two hurried from the room.

Hotch could smell the pie in the room. He shook his head and walked in the kitchen taking out a hand full of silverware and heading to the dining room. The table was long and had orange candles in clear candle holders in the middle the table cloth was a dark red. Under the plates where cloth placemats with little turkeys around the edges. Hotch thought his wife did a good job with the decorations.

The table was set in just five minutes and Gideon placed the turkey in the middle of the table. Hotch and Haley put the rest of the food on the table.

They sat down and JJ reached in and dished out some dressing.

"JJ." Haley said in a nice way. "Now you have to say grace."

"Busted!" Morgan laughed.

JJ flashed an evil look at him. "Ok." She bowed her head as did the rest of them. JJ bowed her head, thinking before she spoke as everyone else closed their eyes. "Thank you for the food, and that we are still alive to enjoy it. Amen." She reached for the candied yams.

Hotch, stood up and began to carve the turkey, and passing out slices. Morgan held his plate up. "Can I have a leg?"

"Sure." And cut one off and put it on the plate that was now near his hand.

Morgan smiled, and put his plate down and picked up the bowl of creamed potatoes and piled it on, then the dressing, and poured giblet gravy over the top of both. The candied yams went next and then some green bean casserole and two rolls topped off his plate. He looked at it and smiled before eating.

Garcia, with her bright orange nail snagged a roll nibbling on it as she watched the others. Before she took a spoonful of dressing, beans, two slices of turkey and some cranberry sauce. Morgan gave her plate a look and then her questioningly. She just shook her head and began to eat.

JJ took a couple of spoonfuls of everything, even that ambrosia onto her plate. It looked good to her. She wondered how long until that other pie got done, she wanted some.

Reid looked over the table trying to decide what he wanted when Hotch placed two pieces of turkey on his plate and got a smile. Then Reid looked at the stuff that Gideon brought, he had never had any of that before. He pulled out a piece of pineapple covered in white on his plate and grabbed the candied yams and half felled his plate, and then a spoonful of dressing, and gravy and a roll. He was ready to eat, and had to leave some room for the pie.

Emily picked through the beans and picked a few out to put on her plate. She then looked at the dressing, she thought she saw a hair in it and turned to the potatoes, and spooned some onto her plate. Then she took some gravy and poured it on her potatoes until she got to some giblets which she put back…she didn't like those. Then she took a roll and thought it was a bit too brown. She looked up smiling. "The food looks great Haley." Then she grabbed some Ambrosia and stirred it 'that is nasty she thought'. She picked up her glass and drank.

Gideon watched her stirring his food. "Hey that is good stuff. You should try it. It has nuts in it too. Pass it to me." He helped himself to some, and then big spoonfuls of all the other stuff. His plate wasn't as full as Morgan's, who was now adding more to his mountain of food.

Hotch sat down and picked up his fork and looked around at those around his table, and smiled. This was a good day. Reid glanced up and saw the smile and smiled back as he wondered if the pie was done yet.

The sound of the smoke detector went off, and all jumped up. JJ did and glanced around wondering if she could get out the door before they could catch her. The smell of burning pie was wafing into the dining room.

Hayley looked right at her. "You forgot about the pie?"

"The pie? She burnt it! No pie?" Said Reid with a sad look on his face.

"I don't cook much, I forgot about it."

Hotch gave her a stern look as Gideon went to the kitchen to remove the pie and turn off the smoke detector and open a window and let some cool air in. "Could it be because Hayley said you didn't get any of it? The house stinks now, can't smell the air freshener that I sprayed around the house earlier." Hotch sprayed some nice smelling air freshener so the house would smell really good.

JJ looked down sadly. "I'm sorry."

Garcia went over to her and gave her a hug. "That's okay I might have done the same. I can't cook anything except TV dinners."

Hayley looked at Reid who still looked sad. "I have a cake too, it's chocolate."

"Where?"

Morgan looked over at her wanting some too.

"On top of the fridge."

Morgan went to get it since he was the closest to the kitchen. He came back with saucers and the cake that was on a cake plate. He cut the cake and handed the pieces out.

Once they were done with the cake they split up the cleaning duties and said there goodbyes.

A week later Hotch and Haley were sitting on the couch about to make out when they smelled something sour. "Do you smell that?" Haley said as she pinched her nose close.

"Yeah." Hotch stood up looking around the couch for the source of the smell. Haley got off and pulled the cushions off and looked under them while Hotch looked under the couch. "Found it."

She looked down as he pulled out a plate with mold growing on it. "That's nasty."

"Was ether Morgan or Reid since they were acting suspicious." Then he found the other plate that had only a few crumbs on it. "I take that back. They both did it."

Haley and Hotch laughed he went to put them in the sink.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope I didn't boor you too much. So what did you all think? Please Review!! It would make my day and I'm hoping for a lot of reviews. **


End file.
